<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insurrection by OschonsWanderer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322435">Insurrection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OschonsWanderer/pseuds/OschonsWanderer'>OschonsWanderer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Demons, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Third Person, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OschonsWanderer/pseuds/OschonsWanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as an exchange student in the Devildom has been a dream come true for human representative of the exchange students, Eirlys (MC). But treasured daydream swiftly turns to waking nightmare as someone's demand for her life threatens to tear the entirety of the Devildom, and it's leadership, asunder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insurrection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for choosing to read Shall We Date? Obey Me!: Insurrection. This project began as nothing more than a small idea, and snowballed into what it is now. I would like to thank everyone who has encouraged and continues to encourage me with this project. You know who you are.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, with the exception of perhaps Eirlys who is my own personally established MC within the realm of Obey Me! The other mentioned characters belong to the development company that has developed and produced the Obey Me Otome mobile game. If you have never played it, I recommend giving it a shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Darkness spread across the landscape beyond the classroom window. It wasn't a solid, cold, black darkness like Eirlys had feared when she accepted her exchange program invitation. This was an alluringly soft, midnight velvet dark. A sort of ethereal darkness that captivated and cradled you to sleep as the final blush of the setting sun disappeared beyond the horizon. But in the Devildom, the sun never shone here. Instead, stars spilled across the sky like glitter thrown across a blue-black blanket, glistening as familiar friends to the pale, iridescent glow of a large, perpetually full moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Changing her focus from the moonlight-stained landscape beyond the tall window pane to the reflection that stared at her, Eirlys gazed back at this girl upon the glass and observed her features: a young woman with a round face, delicate features, creamy fair skin, cotton candy pink waves of hair, and striking, wide-set aquamarine eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Eirlys sighed as the day's lesson, no doubt repeated thousands of times over the many years, poured from the Drude spirit professor. A nasally and monotonous German accent fell from her lips to echo throughout the large classroom as she stared, unseeing, over the moving sea of student faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Bursts of dull buzzing vibrations were muffled from the device within its hiding place. Whispering thanks for small miracles, Eirlys pulled the DDD from her blazer pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen illuminated and there on its screen she could see the message notification glaring up at her in brilliant pink against obnoxious teal. At the top of her message history list was Lucifer, in black bold letters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lucifer</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please go straight home after classes end. We have an emergency council meeting with Diavolo tonight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eirlys' thumbs glided over the glass screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eirlys</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, that's fine. Is everything okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Several agonizingly slow minutes passed before Lucifer sent a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucifer</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not worry, it is merely a few pressing minor matters that need to be dealt with. I have already arranged for Luke and Solomon to walk you home. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucifer</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Eirlys?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eirlys</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lucifer</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't text during class. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Eirlys felt the tug of a grin she could not fight pull at the corner of her lips, rolling her eyes as the DDD cellphone returned to her pocket. Her attention refocused again upon the passionless droning of the demon professor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     It was difficult to blend into the crowd at RAD as a non-Devildom resident. Luke and Solomon were no exception. It was easy to find them already waiting for her at the top of the winding stone stairs after the last bell had chimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke saw her first and beamed, waving enthusiastically. Solomon, who had been waiting patiently leaning against the rail with his arms crossed, stood and faced her with a gentle smile that felt more polite than genuine. Eirlys returned the smile hesitantly, pushing aside the gnawing wariness that whispered in the back of her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke interrupted the haze, grabbing her hand eagerly. "Let's go!" He urged, pulling her toward the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eirlys smiled warmly at Luke and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you like Professor Mahr's lecture?" Solomon asked, coming up on her other side as they descended the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh," Eirlys winced with the memory, "abysmal. If I never have to take one of her classes again, it will be too soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It really is too bad." He laughed, "her subject is a fascinating one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eirlys eyed Solomon with disbelief, but said nothing as they left the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The light conversation continued as Eirlys watched each of their footfalls with every step. Solomon and Luke's conversation had long since shifted away from school curriculum, and Eirlys had taken a willing back seat to their discussion as her mind wandered. The noise all but disappeared and she found herself placed between two realms of conscious thought: one processed the emotions behind words being spoken around her. The other played possibilities she yearned for; visions she placed herself in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The graze of his almond-colored hand running up her bare thigh as he breathed her name, the sound bringing a thrill of excitement before she tasted his passionate, greedy lips against her own. She wondered what it would feel like to feel his tongue explore her, to feel their mouths mingle in perfect harmony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eirlys!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would say her name with such gentleness and affection. She could wrap her arms around his neck and press her forehead to his, gazing into those fire-on-water blue eyes she adored so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eirlys!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped to attention, startled back to reality by the sudden shout of her name. Her excited heart fluttered wildly in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Solomon held up his DDD, screen black and empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to be somewhere," he explained, "will you two be alright on your own?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eirlys nodded eagerly, "there are only a few blocks left, we'll be alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke's warm blue eyes were full of concern, "Are you okay, Eirlys? We called you four times, but you seemed lost in your thoughts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eirlys felt the tingling heat of a hot blush rising to her cheeks, averting her gaze before muttering, "I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found she couldn't look either of them in the eye. Not after that. There was no way in hell, ironically, that she was about to tell either of them she had just been daydreaming about making out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful getting home." Solomon said, waving before he turned and walked briskly back the way they came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must have been lost in a happy thought," Luke observed,"because you were smiling the whole time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eirlys just felt her blush deepen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>    Luke and Eirlys walked at a sedate pace, listening to the sound of their gentle footsteps echoing throughout the narrow, desolate street. They hadn't been walking long when Luke started looking troubled, casting frequent glances over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter?" Eirlys asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke frowned, "I keep thinking I feel a demon's presence nearby, but I don't see anyone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when she felt it: the electric awareness that crawled from her spine to the back of her skull, where it burned with the sensation of being watched. With it came a nervous uneasiness, like being eyed by a hungry cat from just beyond the fragile bars of a birdcage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luke squeezed her hand, "don't worry, I'm with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     His appearance made it easy to forget just how much older he was than her, but the knowledge that he was a powerful angel did not put her mind at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They were being followed, of that much she was certain because she felt it. Every sense was suddenly hyper alert, her every breath faster as her heart began to pound. Every muscle twitched, her instincts warning of just one thing: danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to run!" She did not give Luke the chance to answer, she simply bolted forward with his hand in her's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She stumbled only a few yards from where they had begun, as pain shot through her ankle. She looked behind her to see only a dark and empty street filled with silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She wasn't imagining things, even now she could feel those cold eyes staring into the back of her head. But this path was not unfamiliar to her. No one other than her and the demon brothers really travelled this path. Now, it was only her, Luke, and whatever demon stalked their every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Eirlys picked herself up with caution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stepped forward with concern, "Eirlys, are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The House of Lamentation was not far, if she hurried, she could reach the safety within its walls. But being with her put Luke in danger, and dragging him to run at her pace made it difficult to run altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke," her voice was firm, "I need you to find a place to hide and text Lucifer and the others. I'm going to make a break for the House of Lamentation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm supposed to protect you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't the time to argue. Protect me by getting help, Luke. Please!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke opened his mouth to argue further, but thought better of it. Instead, his brows furrowed with determination before nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Was his only answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Eirlys leapt into a long-legged sprint, her feet ghosting over the pavement. Pain jettisoned between her ankle and her knee, but she pushed through it. She could feel them chasing her, paying no attention to Luke. Good. She could hear the subtle intermittent sounds of footsteps intermingling with the silence behind her over the thudding of her heart in her ears. She felt the adrenaline begin to flow through her veins like liquid ice, fear all but threatening to tear her apart from the inside. This was a hunt, and she was the prey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She rounded a corner at full sprint, narrowly missing a fallen trash can in her path as her hair whipped out behind her. Her ankle throbbed again. Never before had she felt the total weight of her mortality as thoroughly as she did now. Escaping was all that mattered in this moment, and she was so very close. The House of Lamentation was already coming into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hope gave way to panic as the heavy pounding of shoes against pavement suddenly resonated loudly off the walls behind her, matching the painful throbbing rhythm of each heartbeat. Her lungs burned with each breath, but she was so close now. Her ankle screamed with the strain, but she was almost there. So very-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Suddenly, an arm reached out from outside her field of vision and yanked her off-balance into them. As she was steadied against their body, all the fear Eirlys had felt reached its zenith, a scream ripping from her throat and making it ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peace, Eirlys. It is only me." A familiar voice hushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eirlys looked up into twin circles of ocean blue, striking in contrast to the rich mocha-colored skin that crinkled as he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eirlys blinked, "Simeon?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slow, rhythmic footsteps grew louder as they approached. Simeon turned hardened eyes on her pursuer as the measured steps came to an abrupt halt, maneuvering her behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" He asked, a barely contained hardened edge to his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eirlys peered out from behind Simeon and was met with hateful burning red eyes from beneath a dark hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fingers on his hand drew into one pointed finger and slowly fixated it on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her death." The demon sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eirlys' blood chilled and her mind stuttered, almost toppling as she took an involuntary step back on painful, unsteady legs. It felt like all of her senses had suddenly frozen as her mind tried to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid as a guest of Lord Diavolo, I cannot allow that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter that followed did not build softly, instead erupting like a sudden explosion. It was a cruel, mocking sound that rippled through the vacant streets and spilled into the darkness that surrounded them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Lord</b>
  <span> Diavolo?" The demon asked incredulously, "you believe I would fear that </span>
  <b>traitor</b>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eirlys could taste saliva thickening in her throat as beads of sweat trickled down her brow. The demon's glare sucked something out of her. His gaze was an unspoken threat, filling her with unease. She visibly wilted beneath it, shuddering and shrinking back behind Simeon as the air around her chilled. How many times had he murdered her in the thoughts that lingered behind those eyes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     In that frozen second between standoff and a fight, his eyes flicked from Eirlys to Simeon. Their faces were unreadable masks, no fear, no invitational smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you get in my way," he growled, "you will share her fate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. Simeon stood stiff and straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon growled. A beastial, feral sound that served to remind Eirlys of one thing: the Devildom residents were not human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She blinked and the hooded demon flew at her, ignoring Simeon. Her eyes widened painfully, unable to look away from his crazed eyes, even as the cacophony of rapid footfalls rose above the din of her frantic heartbeat thrumming in her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A fist grazed the demon's jaw, narrowly missing a direct hit and forcing him to abandon his assault. Surprise colored the demon's features as he jumped a safe distance away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A broad back donning a brown and white aviator jacket joined Simeon in shielding her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do ya think you're tryin' on Eirlys, asshole?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon's lips were pressed into a thin line as he stared at Mammon thoughtfully. His eyes narrowed with a barely audible whisper, "you will be free soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon stiffened, "the hell…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon turned quickly and dashed down the road just as Luke came around the corner with Lucifer and the others in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thin, ashen fingers grasped at the corner of fabric on Mammon's sleeve as he made to give chase. Eirlys looked up at him, innards replaced by a void of nausea as Mammon turned to face her just as it crept from her abdomen to her head. Hands grabbed for her as she crumbled like a marionette released from it's strings, the pavement rising up to meet her. The last thing she remembered was wondering why so many had begun to frantically call her name.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>